In My Arms: Alec and Maryse Lightwood
by cat.cruz93
Summary: Actually has some of the other kids in here as well but it's mainly between those two. might make it a series of songfics set to this song for other characters. anyway read/ review/ enjoy


_**Baby Blues:**_

_**So I decided to finally write the Lightwood version of this. I think it turned out well. Tell me what you think, please. For those of you who might be wondering what I mean, I have also written a story to the same song about Percy Jackson and His mother Sally. Go to my profile and read it there, or just look it up it's titled In My Arms. This song to me is almost like a mother letting her son (or children like in this circumstance) know that he (they) are always welcomed home. So I think I might write more song fics about other characters to this song. **_

_**Disclaimer: the mortal instruments belongs to one Cassandra Clare, the song In My Arms, belongs to the music artist Plumb. This is just my little form of thanking them. **_

Mayrse was standing in the hallway in front of her eldest's bedroom. On the door was his name in giant electric blue letters; Alexander Lightwood. He was supposed to turn eighteen today. Her little blue eyed angel was now a young man of the clave. Alec of course was out with Jace, Isabelle and that little red haired girl…Clary? Yes Clary was the girl's name. Max came running up to her, "Mom! Look what I got Alec when we were in France, do you think he'll like it?" the young boy held a thin black shirt with grey swirls and slivery writing around metallic material in the form of a cross. It was just Alec's size.

"Max, I think he'll love it." Mayrse said, happy that at least she wasn't the only one who thought Alec needed a little zest in his wardrobe.

_**Your baby blue's so full of wonder; your curly cue's your contagious smile. And as I watch you start to grow up, all I can do is hold you tight, knowing….**_

Alec walked into his room to find a smallish parcel on his bed next to a slightly larger one. Both wrapped in black with icy blue ribbons, his favorite color combo. He read the present tags, _To my Alexander, Happy eighteenth, love Mom and Dad._ The larger of the two read, he looked at the little one next it. _Happy birthday Alec! I hope you like it, Love Max. _Alec smiled, "At least they remembered my birthday." He knew that his mother was only one of his parents that actually bothered to remember his birthday. The last present he had gotten from his father was Jace, and that was not what he had expected from his father in his first place.

"_Alec! Come down here!" Robert Lightwood yelled as twelve year old Alec stumbled sleepily down the stairs. _

"_What?" the boy grumbled rubbing his eyes. _

"_Happy birthday, Bud. This is Jace he'll be your new brother." Robert said with a smile as the little blonde boy glared out the window of the kitchen. Alec frowned, he did not want another sibling for his birthday. _

Alec sighed as he opened the present from his mother, it was a photo album of their time in Idris before the uprising. He smiled slightly vaguely remembering his time there. He turned to the next parcel and opened and was surprised to find a shirt, his smile grew as he realized it would actually fit him. He quickly tore off his blood splattered t-shirt and replaced it with his new one. _I'll have to thank Max later. _He thought just as his bedroom door was beaten down by his sister and Jace, both holding more presents. "Open mine, open mine!" Izzy squealed holding her's out and little further than Jace's.

"Iz, he's gonna open his Parabatai's first, am I right?" Jace said his golden eyes twinkling in sunlight emitting from Alec's window. Alec chuckled and grabbed both of them and went to open Jace's when Clary came in, her tiny pale face flushed from running.

"Wait! I want you to open mine first, I've been working on it all week." Clary said handing Alec a box. He opened the box and revealed a painting of himself….in anime form. His hair was longer than it actually was, but he liked it, his blue eyes looked unnaturally bright against the shadow of his face and stark blackness of his hair. He was sitting in an armchair much like the one in the library looking up with a slight scowl from a book. "I don't know why but I remembered that from the first time we actually met. I walked by and you looked up at me." Alec smiled as Clary finished speaking, he enveloped the tiny girl in a tight hug. "Oh!" she said in surprise.

"Thank you, I love it." He said putting the painting next to his bed on the bedside table. Clary smiled and blushed before stepping back. "Okay now I will open J-Isabelle's" Alec said glancing at Jace with a smirk.

"Dang it!" Jace said. Izzy squealed again and jumped up and down. Alec opened his sister's present to find a pair of black jeans and combat boots.

"Thanks Iz!" Alec hugged his sister. Then he turned to open Jace's present. It was a book a demon dictionary, with a bookmarked page. Alec turned to the page and read aloud "_Dragonidae Demons: Not extinct enough for Alec, he prefers his monsters really, really extinct._ Thank you Jace, that's just what I needed to see." He said sarcastically, closing the book and throwing it on the floor.

"Dude I had that specially made for you." Jace said picking up the book and setting it on the book shelf near Alec's desk.

"Very thoughtful, very thoughtful indeed." Alec said rolling his eyes and walking out of his bedroom.

"It's the thought that counts, right?" Jace asked turning to the girls. The girls nodded. "So I'm not wrong in giving that to him?" the girls both nodded. "I am?"

"Yes Jace, you're making fun of him. You know how sensitive Alec is." Izzy said.

"I'm not sensitive just easily annoyed."

"Sensitive."

"No."

"Uh, yep." Jace said grabbing Alec's shoulder as they descended the stairs together.

_**Clouds will rage and storms will race in but you'll be safe in my arms. Rains will pour down, waves will crash around. But you will be safe in my arms. **_

"And here was right before you were born, Alec had tried to make birthday cake for Izzy." Mayrse explained to Max as the two looked through pictures albums in the kitchen. Max giggled, but quickly stifled it as Alec walked into the kitchen his face stony and Jace following trying to apologize.

"Dude! I thought it was funny, I'm sorry I didn't realize your were still so sore about that."

"Funny? Yes making fun of your best friend is funny!" Alec bellowed turning swiftly on Jace, who cowered back slightly. Jace maybe a fierce and courageous young man but Alec had a way of making Jace very shaky when he was angered.

"I'm sorry." Jace all but whispered, his face full of remorse and hurt.

"I'm sure you are." Alec snapped back sitting down across from Max and his mother.

"Alec, do you remember that day?" Mayrse asked handing her son a picture, he was smiling at the camera, his father holding him as his three year old hand grabbed in the direction of his mother.

"Yeah that was when we first moved here, wasn't it?" Alec asked holding the picture a wistful smile lit up his previously dark features.

"Yes, at the time you never wanted to be any where but right here." Mayrse said standing up and wrapping her arms around her son and kissed the crown of his head before mussing his shaggy hair. Alec smiled and leaned slightly back into his mother.

"It's still just as comfy." He said, Mayrse and Max chuckled as Jace sat down and looked at the pictures.

_**Story books, full of fairytales, kings and queens, and the bluest skies. My heart is torn just in knowing, you'll someday see the truth from lies. **_

"You're what?" Alec's blue eyes were lit with fire and disbelief.

"It's for the best." Robert replied, not making eyecontact.

"For the best? For the best? You know what would be 'for the best'? huh? Staying with your family! Max just died! Izzy is depressed beyond belief, and you think that leaving us is 'for the best'?" Alec bellowed. Robert didn't look up.

"It's already been agreed upon, and accepted by the clave." Robert said finally looking at his son. Alec had tears flowing down his cheeks now, his eyes heartbroken. "Alec-"

"Don't touch me!"

"Just listen-"

"I trusted you! No don't! I can't believe…..Your supposed to be my dad!" Alec yelled pushing his father's open arms away.

"Alec…I cheated on your mother..alot…it just wasn't working…"

"trusted you….supposed to support me…"

"I know, I still will just from-"

"Go…"

"What?"

"Get out! Go! I can't….just go okay? Please…" Alec turned away from his father and cried silently.

"Alexander…."  
>"You shunned me! Go I can't trust you anymore!" Alec snapped looking over his shoulder.<p>

_**When clouds will rage and storms will race in, but you'll be safe In my arms. Rains will pour down, waves will crash around, but you will be safe in my arms. Castles they might crumble dreams may not come true, you are never all alone, because I will always, always love you.**_

"It's too quiet." Isabelle's brown eyes were red and puffy as she curled up against her brother on his bed. Alec wrapped an arm around her and nodded. Mayrse stepped into the room, her blue eyes, so similar to her son's, were also red rimmed and sad. Jace was out on a date with Clary, so just the dwindling Lightwood family was the only ones home. Mayrse placed her hand around Alec's ankle and squeezed it gently. Tears flowed softly down his face. "Today would have been his twelfth." Izzy whispered into Alec's chest. Alec bit back a sob, Mayrse moved forward and wrapped her arms around both children.

_**When clouds will rage and storms will race in, but you'll be safe In my arms. Rains will pour down, waves will crash around, but you will be safe in my arms.**_

She wiped the tears from her children's cheeks, ruffled Alec's hair and stroked Isabelle's. "Hush, I'm here…you're safe…"

_**In my arms…..**_


End file.
